


Not So Sacred

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: "Genji?" Lúcio questioned, looking up at him instead of at the movie. Genji's eyes didn't pull away from the screen though his attention was focused solely on the man pressed against him."Yes, Lúcio?""What are you doing?""Touching you."





	Not So Sacred

Movie Nights were sacred. They were sacred, and Genji was trying so hard to behave. He was leaned against the arm of the couch, Lúcio leaning against him and completely oblivious to the angel and the devil at war upon Genji's shoulders. His arms wrapped around Lúcio, under the blanket, one on his boyfriend's chest, the other on his stomach. Fingers toyed with the little gem in Lúcio's navel, thumb on the other hand slipping up under his shirt to rub against the midline of his chest, along the breastbone. He had removed the gloves he usually wore, setting them on top of the blanket covering them to better feel Lúcio's skin with his fingers. The nerves in his synthetic hand were almost better than the ones he was born with, being able to pick up the minutest of bumps in Lúcio's navel ring. His other hand slid along Genji's breastbone once more, nails lightly scratching at the skin, before sliding over to trace around one nipple.

"Genji?" Lúcio questioned, looking up at him instead of at the movie. Genji's eyes didn't pull away from the screen though his attention was focused solely on the man pressed against him.

"Yes, Lúcio?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Touching you. Are you bothered by it?" Genji's fingers stopped cold, worried that he had overstepped an unspoken boundary. The last thing Genji wanted was to make Lúcio uncomfortable. He turned his attention away from the movie to look into Lúcio's face.  
  
"No, just was curious is all." Lúcio gave him one of those blinding smiles and settled back in. "Please, continue if you want."  
  
"Would you two shut up?" Hana hissed, "Some of us are trying to watch the movie!"

"My apologies Miss Song. We will be quiet," Here Genji returned his gaze to Lúcio, a mischievous spark glinting in them. "Isn't that right, Lúcio?"

Lúcio met his gaze evenly for a long moment, before pushing himself up to kiss Genji lightly, equal mischief shining in his eyes "I think I can handle that challenge. If Genji can."

"Ugh, gross." Hana complained, flopping back down against Brigitte.

"If you are game, we could get actually gross." Genji's voice was a whisper, barely there on the shell of Lúcio's ear. He felt the shiver that ran through his boyfriend at the idea.

"You know I can't resist a challenge..." Lúcio replied, before following Genji's urging to go back to his previous spot. Genji's hands resumed touching. Simple things designed to tease. Thumb gliding over Lúcio's adam's apple, fingers scratching and pinching lightly at nipples. Slowly he slid one hand lower, the one on Lúcio's throat, sliding fingers along the dips of his abs and over his hips.

Everyone forgot how deadly Lúcio could be. Genji included. But the man was sheer muscle. Nearly every inch of him was thick and solid. Genji loved that about him. Lúcio was a man that could look into Genji's past, at all of the carnage he had wrought and say with complete honesty, "I'm not afraid". After all, he had incited a revolution himself. He had built his own weapons.

Sure he was a healer, but he could destroy if he wanted to.

Genji slid his other hand down, before grabbing the back of Lúcio's thighs with his hands, and sliding Lúcio up his body, to have a better vantage point. Suddenly face to face with his boyfriend he turned his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then jaw, then neck, before hiding a smile into Lúcio's pulse.

For several long moments Genji just massaged Lúcio's thighs, occasionally sliding a hand to knead at his ass. Then he shifted slightly, using his own legs to keep Lúcio in place. It was only then that Genji allowed a hand to wander to the front of Lúcio's sweatpants, resting over his dick. It was half hard, fattening up with Genji's actions but not hard enough to stand under it's own power. Genji pressed another kiss to Lúcio's neck as he lightly stroked over the outline of his dick. It was amazing to feel it fatten further under his fingers, Lúcio's breath catching then quickening ever so slightly in response.

To think Lúcio, someone so physically perfect, would be interested in _him_? A miracle.

Minutes passed with Genji just teasing at him, feather light touches across the front of his sweatpants, fingers tugging and teasing at nipples until they were hard nubs and almost certainly puffy from the attention. The quietest breathy whine passed with one of Lúcio's breaths, and Genji knew how difficult it was for his boyfriend to keep quiet just then. Usually Lúcio would babble at him about what he wanted or _how_ he wanted it. Or try to turn the tables on him. Not that Genji usually minded that. Sometimes he just wanted to care for Lúcio the way he deserved though.

His fingers slid up to toy with Lúcio's waistband before dipping beneath it, sliding through the faint dusting of hair leading from Lúcio's navel.

Holy fuck.

Lúcio had been going commando.

What gods did Genji please? Or had Lúcio planned this? Either way, Genji gave a pleased hum into Lúcio's ear, before biting lightly at the shell. He could feel more than hear the shuddery breath Lúcio released as his fingers made contact with his prize.

Genji loved Lúcio's dick. Long and thick and burning hot in his hand. Genji felt his mouth watering in response, but he had to be subtle in front of their friends. One wrong move and they'd be caught. And then? They'd never let it go. But Genji couldn't resist.

Truthfully, he didn't _want to_ either. So he gave Lúcio's dick a slow stroke, with just his fingertips, from the root to tip, before circling it with his hand. Lúcio's hand found Genji's thigh and _squeezed_ , an effort to be silent no doubt. With the light cast onto Lúcio's face from the movie he could see Lúcio biting his lip.  
Genji placed another kiss onto Lúcio's neck and gave him another stroke. This one slightly more satisfying, but far too loose to bring him any actual relief. The grip on Genji's thigh tightened, as if saying 'Genji, please'.  
Genji didn't take pity on him just yet though, ears picking up on the music playing from the movie and following that mood. They weren't too near to the climax yet, which meant the music was slow and leisurely. That translated into his strokes being slow and loose. Every so often he'd spend time teasing at Lúcio's foreskin, pulling it up over the head and then letting it slip back down, spreading precum with it.

Genji felt Lúcio shaking in his grip, quaking from the effort to keep still. He heard Lúcio's breath quicken, slightly at first then faster until he was nearly panting. He saw Lúcio's head drop back, eyes unfocused, no longer even pretending to watch the movie. Slowly he tightened his grip until it was just how Lúcio liked, wrist twisting on the way down and thumb sliding over the head every couple times he made it to the tip.

"So good for me." Genji told him, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Lúcio's cheek. A quick glance around showed that everyone was more interested in the movie and hadn't noticed Genji's hand moving under the blanket. "Look at them." He murmured into Lúcio's dark skin, nosing at his cheekbone to convince Lúcio to turn his head. "They could turn around and see you at any time. See how good you feel, see how much you love my hand wrapped around your dick..."

That was all it took for Lúcio to thrust up into his hand once, twice and then a third time, mouth clamping shut as he came hard over Genji's hand. Genji stroked him through it, gentling as the aftershocks no doubt gave way to oversensitivity. Lightly he laid Lúcio's softening cock against the curve where his thigh met hip, and pressed another kiss to Lúcio's cheek, stroking over his forehead and hairline lightly with his clean hand. He could feel his own dick straining against the modesty panel he had installed back when he still wore all of his armor all of the time, and it would be so easy to undo the clasp, and thrust up against Lúcio's ass until he came.

But that would be for later. Now was just for his love. The real trick would be getting Lúcio back to their rooms without anyone seeing the cum stains. Ah well. Problems for later.

 


End file.
